


Perks of Adopting a Cat (Hybrid)

by stayupped



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Byun Baekhyun, Cat Hybrid Park Chanyeol, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayupped/pseuds/stayupped
Summary: Stressed and lonely CEO Byun Baekhyun took his friends' advice to adopt a cat. Unknowingly, he adopted a cat hybrid named Chanyeol, who occasionally turned into a six foot tall man.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Perks of Adopting a Cat (Hybrid)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I don't really know where I'm going with this, tags might be added as story goes.   
> no beta so expect some grammatical errors!
> 
> dedicated to shri because ilu <3

“Baekhyun you look dead.”

“Thanks.”

Baekhyun slumped down on his chair across Jongdae, who poured him iced tea. He massages his shoulder for a moment before gulping down the iced tea as if it’s alcohol. Jongdae just laughs at him, pouring more iced tea to his glass. Baekhyun leaned on his chair, sighing really loud while running his hand through his white locks. 

“I’m so tired.”

“I can see that,” Jongdae chuckled, “I ordered some spicy chicken wings for you by the way, is there anything else you want to eat?”

He currently doesn’t have much appetite but he doesn’t want Jongdae to be more worried about him. Baekhyun ordered an additional kimchi fried rice to accompany the chicken wings, eating something spicy right now seemed like it’s not going to make his day worse. 

Maybe inheriting his late father’s company is a bad choice. The Byun cooperation is an electronic company that has spread throughout the world in the last decade. Unfortunately for Baekhyun, he has to replace his father’s place when the company is at its peak. Due to his father’s sudden heart attack, it didn’t take the old man to pass away on the same day. Baekhyun isn’t really close to his father, thus why all he feels is just remorse instead of grief during his funeral. 

“So,” Jongdae started once Baekhyun ordered the kimchi fried rice, folding his arms on the table and leaned closer, “what is it this time?”

Jongdae has been his go-to friend when it comes to matters like this. His friend since college is kind enough to hear him rant about his problems being his father’s successor. Unlike Baekhyun, Jongdae opted to marry his boyfriend Junmyeon right after college. Which got Baekhyun rethinking and perhaps regretting not proposing to his now ex-boyfriend Kyungsoo during college. 

“Sounds like a hassle,” his friend laughs after Baekhyun’s story about one incompetent intern, “seriously, I think you need some sort of a break.” 

Baekhyun just sighed heavily at him, he has been needing a break for the last three years now. The reason he never took his paid leave, even if he’s the CEO, is that people will look for him. Whether he’s needed to sign a few contracts and collaborations or approval of new products and proposals, he’s always needed in some way that he couldn’t properly take a vacation. 

“Maybe I just need a boyfriend.”

“Are you planning to get back to Kyungsoo? He’s an actor now, it’ll make quite a buzz if you two get back together,” the smile on Jongdae’s face is evident--the bastard probably knows that Baekhyun never really moved on from Kyungsoo. 

He and Kyungsoo aren't really on bad terms. They both decided to take a break from their relationship due to their busy lives. With Kyungsoo being a rising actor and Baekhyun starting to take over the company back then. The two of them decided to break up eventually after Kyungsoo’s hit movie Swing Kids released, Baekhyun agreed because he can’t find any time to spend with the other due to his busy schedules.

“Wouldn’t that be awkward? I mean, h _ ey Kyungsoo I still love you so let’s get back together because I’m lonely and stressed, _ ” he’s sure that the man would shut the door in his face if he said that. 

Jongdae laughs loudly, slapping the table at his words. Baekhyun tries to hush him when he notices several people are looking at their table. 

“If you’re lonely then just get a pet,” Jongdae suggested after his laughter died down.

“Dogs are too high maintenance for me, you know I practically live in my office rather than home.”

“How about cats then?”

Baekhyun just looked at him, contemplating on his choice. 

Their food arrived soon after, the spicy taste of kimchi mixed with gochujang is enough to make him momentarily forget about his workload for next week. Baekhyun also forgot that today is Friday, that means he has half a day for himself tomorrow. 

The thought of adopting a pet cat sounds nice. Cats aren’t as troublesome as dogs, who require walks everyday. Besides, Baekhyun has been wanting to adopt cats ever since he watched cat vlogs by his friend Zhang Yixing on youtube. They don’t look much of a hassle at all, at least, Yixing’s cats are rather affectionate and tolerable. Baekhyun paid for their dinner, giving Jongdae a ride back afterwards. 

“You’re welcome to call me whenever you need me to vent again,” Jongdae said with a smile, waving goodbye as he walked out of his car. Baekhyun smiled in return, watching his friend entering his home before he drove away. 

Upon stopping at the red light just near his apartment, Baekhyun spotted an adoption centre in the corner of his eyes. It’s always been there but he never was the one who paid too much attention to it. Instead of going straight down the road to his place, he makes a left turn to the centre. 

Baekhyun can already hear the sound of enthusiastic barking when he parked his car. Walking inside the facility, he was greeted by a female worker. 

“Welcome sir, are you here to adopt?” she greeted enthusiastically. 

“Kind of, are there any cats here?” 

“Of course! Right this way please.”

Baekhyun followed the worker to the opposite side where the dogs are. It’s quieter than the front desk earlier, maybe that’s because most of the cats are sleeping. Baekhyun glanced over the cages, there were some that’s still kittens and some who were adults, but none of them caught his eyes. He feels like someone--something is watching him from the back, when he turns he finds a british shorthair cat with light grey fur staring at him. 

The cat seemed to be the only one who was awake at the moment, its yellow eyes seemed like it’s piercing through his soul. 

“Can I try petting?” he pointed at the cat’s cage and the worker nodded.

She opened the cage, the cat jumped to his arms almost immediately. Baekhyun would’ve dropped the cat if he didn’t react fast. 

“Sorry, he tends to do that. He's a very affectionate and hyperactive cat,” she explained. 

“Does he have a name?”

“Yes, his name is Chanyeol.”

That sounds like an odd name to give a cat, but Baekhyun doesn’t judge. Chanyeol for some reason has a nice ring to it, it seemed to perfectly fit the cat. Baekhyun stared at the cat in his arms, its tail wrapping around his arm as he curiously stared back at him. The CEO feels like Chanyeol is trying to cast a spell on him that says _ adopt me, adopt me, adopt me.  _

Baekhyun did after not much thought. 

Maybe he should’ve put more thought about it after all, he’s raising another living thing when he sometimes forgets to eat or take a bath. Baekhyun donates five million won to the centre, in hope that it’ll be enough compensation for him taking Chanyeol in. The worker just stared at him with wide eyes, bowing in gratitude as some of them whispering on who had just visited them. 

Chanyeol doesn’t stray too far from Baekhyun when they arrive back at his penthouse. Maybe he was being wary of the new environment. He waited by the cat’s side as it try to get adjusted to Baekhyun’s place but eventually, the cat softly walked towards the kitchen area. 

“Are you hungry?” 

He shouldn’t really ask as the cat is scratching on his fridge. Baekhyun froze for a moment, realizing he didn’t buy any food or toys for Chanyeol in the centre. He was so tired that he just nodded along and said no thanks to the worker when they offered something to him. This is why he shouldn’t make any choices outside business matters. 

Baekhyun opened his fridge, almost cringing at how he has a dozen of canned beers and two bottles of wine stashed inside. Though he signed in relief when he saw a defrosted tuna fillet beside the beers, which reminded him that he actually planned to eat it tonight if it weren’t the sudden urge to vent to Jongdae. 

“Wait up, let me steam it for you,” Baekhyun told the cat, feeling like an idiot for talking to the cat who probably couldn’t understand him. 

He takes out the double boiler that Kyungsoo had bought for him and sets it on the heat induction stove. He filled the lower part with water and took the tuna out of the plastic, setting it on one of his microwavable plates before putting it in the double boiler. Chanyeol leaped up beside him, waiting patiently as he looked at the steam evaporating from the boiler, tail patting the granite countertop impatiently. 

It didn’t take too long for the tuna to cook, Baekhyun took it out and prevented Chanyeol from digging it while it’s still hot. 

“It’s still hot, wait a moment,” Baekhyun instructed and surprisingly, Chanyeol listens. 

He tore the tuna apart so that Chanyeol will eat it easily, he’s not sure if the cat will eat it all so he saves another half for tomorrow. He lets Chanyeol eat it once he has made sure that it wasn’t too hot for him to eat. 

“I’m going to take a shower so behave,” he told the cat, who ignored him for the tuna. 

Baekhyun just sighed, took his pajama set and walked to the bathroom. So far, Chanyeol is quite tolerable. He seemed to be so pliant to his words, as if he understood him but he doubted that. While showering, Baekhyun planned to get some food for him tomorrow and maybe some cat toys and tower for him too. Thankfully he never did much furnishing in his place so there’s plenty of spaces for Chanyeol’s toys and towers.

Chanyeol is sitting on his couch when Baekhyun is out of the bathroom. The cat’s ears immediately perked up, turning his head towards him before walking and following him to his bed. 

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” 

The cat just followed beside him to his bedroom, already finding himself comfortable in Baekhyun’s king sized bed and curled himself. Baekhyun just had to fish his phone out of his work pants and take a picture of Chanyeol on his bed, he looked adorable curling to himself with his ears flat on his head. 

Closing the bedroom door, Baekhyun soon joined Chanyeol on his bed. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep on one side of the bed.

* * *

Baekhyun was abruptly woken up by a huge crash coming from outside his bedroom. 

He rubbed his eyes, cursing at the sunlight from the window. He’s so tired yesterday that he forgot to close the blinds. He turned to his stomach, gathering his pillows as he tried to get more sleep as it feels like it’s too early to be awake right now. 

Then another crash alerted him, all the sleepiness gone. 

Is there a burglar in his apartment? That shouldn’t be possible, he owns the apartment and no one is allowed to enter unless Baekhyun permits them to. Glancing at the nightstand, he decided to take the alarm clock with him as a weapon while he exited his bedroom. 

Which is weird that it’s already opened despite Baekhyun remembering shutting them last night. 

On a more pressing matter, where’s Chanyeol?

Baekhyun feels a little more relief at the thought that it’s Chanyeol who is making the noise. It’s coming from the kitchen in the first place, so he assumed the cat must be really hungry and opened the door by himself. 

How did he open the door in the first place?

His questions were answered immediately as he arrived at his kitchen. Baekhyun blinks, still trying to assess the situation at hand. His mind still loads from the drowsiness and that he’s unable to function well before black coffee. 

On the floor is a man, naked--if he has to be specific. He’s sitting on the floor, legs crossed as he’s eating the tuna he left for Chanyeol, his black hair is pointing in different angles. It doesn’t seem that he noticed Baekhyun’s presence just yet--that, or he chose to ignore him. 

If any sane man sees a naked stranger in his kitchen eating the leftover cold tuna, one would probably shout and call the security but not for Baekhyun. Instead, the CEO just sighed heavily and crouched beside the stranger as he tried his best to ignore his gorgeous, meaty thighs and lightly tanned skin that he wanted to run his hand on. 

God, it must be his morning wood talking. 

The male seemed to notice him at last, licking his fingers and Baekhyun tried not to stare at him for too long. The stranger has wide doe eyes, reminds him of the Chanyeol he adopted yesterday. 

Speaking of Chanyeol…

“Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun called out, eyes wandering around the area of his home to search for his cat. There’s a little bit of panic rising in his chest when he couldn’t spot the grey cat anywhere. It shouldn’t be hard to spot a grey cat in a penthouse mostly furnished in beige colored furniture. 

“Yes?”

The stranger answered, head tilted towards him as his black eyes sparkled in anticipation. Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“I’m looking for my cat, Chanyeol.” 

“I’m your cat, Chanyeol,” the stranger--Chanyeol, pointed his index finger to himself. Baekhyun was taken aback at how his voice is in a lower timbre than he expected. 

“My cat is a cat, not a human,” Baekhyun argued.

“Chanyeol is a cat hybrid, and this is my human form,” Chanyeol explained. 

It’s too early for this, Baekhyun doesn’t have enough brain capacity just yet to process all of this. The male just chuckled nervously, looking away from the stranger who proclaimed himself as his cat to try making sense of the situation. So his cat is a hybrid and can turn into a human, of course, that sounds possible. 

In fantasy Korean drama, yes. In real life, not a chance. 

Baekhyun jumped when Chanyeol suddenly leaned his head to his shoulder, his hair tickling his face as the cat hybrid nuzzled his head onto him. He hummed in satisfaction, a long slender arm wrapped around his shoulders as he scooted to his thighs, straddling him as the male continued to nuzzle his head on his neck. 

The CEO froze at the spot, his mind slowly reaccessing the current situation as he can hear his heartbeat growing steadily louder and louder in his ears. 

There’s a naked man on his lap, rubbing his face on his neck and says that he’s the cat that he adopted. 

Not to mention how he can feel the man’s junk rubbing on his stomach with his morning wood rubbing in between the male’s buttcheeks. 

“Can you please wear something?” Baekhyun choked out when the man stopped, looking at him with his brows raised in confusion. 

Cute. 

“I don’t like wearing clothes.”

“Please? For the sake of my sanity?”

Chanyeol pouted, sitting back on his lap and almost crushing Baekhyun’s legs in the process. The male isn’t as heavy as he thought but it’s just that he’s taller than he expected. Taller, more good looking, with a soft round stomach and perky pink nipples. Baekhyun didn’t dare to look down to his torso, feeling his cheeks burning up while he removed the blue silk pajama top that he’s wearing. 

Of course, he didn’t expect that it’ll fit him. He stopped trying to button the rest of it when he heard a loud ripping sound. Guess, he’ll have to buy some sets of clothes for the latter and himself. 

It’s not like he completely believes that Chanyeol, his cat, can turn into a human. But more like he has resigned to the current situation that if he asks further questions, he’ll get more confused. He’ll leave the confusion to the Baekhyun who had coffee later on. 

Chanyeol left his lap and walked out of the kitchen area, Baekhyun somehow misses the weight of his cat on his lap. Getting up, he found the cause of the loud noises earlier. Two wine glasses are missing from the drying rack, its sharp pieces scattered on the floor. Baekhyun sighed, judging by how clean they were, Chanyeol didn’t accidentally cut himself. 

Baekhyun cleaned the shards and properly disposed of them. Chanyeol draped himself on his couch, eyes blinking the drowsiness evident in his orbs. Glancing at the clock, it’s barely nine in the morning. The male thinks of going back to sleep too, the fact that his cat turned human feels like a fever dream to him. 

The sudden doorbell ringing alerted the both of them. Groaning, Baekhyun gets to the door while wondering who is disturbing his weekend.

“Hi hyung,” Sehun greeted with a polite smile. In his hand is a brown folder and he dressed up formally. 

Baekhyun feels a little bad for his Chinese interpreter, Oh Sehun, who has to go to work on Saturdays now. His company has agreed to collaborate with a Chinese soloist Wu Yifan, to be their brand ambassador for a two year contract. Sehun, who he recently knew can speak Chinese, became a temporary interpreter between overseas and his company. 

“Sorry to bother you early this morning but I finished translating the files and contracts like you asked,” Sehun handed him the folder, Baekhyun mentally notes to give the man a pay raise and an additional paid leave. 

“Thanks Sehun,” he smiled at the younger. 

“Who is that?” Chanyeol quipped. 

Baekhyun shrieked, his back meeting the male’s chest. He didn’t notice Chanyeol approaching him at all. Panic ran through him as he could feel his cat’s bare chest against his back. Fuck, where the fuck is his shirt? 

He turned to look at Sehun, his eyes wide in surprise and Baekhyun can see his brain reaching a conclusion. 

“Sehun no.” 

The younger laughs, cheeks turning bright red on his light complexion while he covered his mouth with his hand. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you at all. Anyway, I’ll be going now goodbye!”

It was supposed to be Baekhyun who shuts the door in front of the interpreter but this time it is the opposite. Sehun closed the door right in front of him, leaving him standing in front of his door like a fool. 

“What’s with him?” Chanyeol asks, genuinely confused. 

Baekhyun just sighed loudly, this is going to be a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might update this sporadically but let me know what you think!


End file.
